High School Madness
by lovelyluna
Summary: 1 chapter Lizzie arrives to High School!... where she has to learn to deal with problems she could of never imagened. please tell me what you think!


*  
  
-"honey wake up" said Jo while knocking on Lizzie's door  
-"ok, mom!" said Lizzie struggling to get up  
She slowly remembered that today was the first day of High school, today was the day that would decide her fate for the next four years. She felt more energetic and started to get dressed, after trying on seven different outfits she finally decided to wear a blue-green holter and a denim skirt, she put her hair in two French braids and headed down stairs.  
-"what stinks?... it's you" joked her brother Matt "mom tell this worm to bug off... and for your information dork I'm wearing a new perfume!" "I don't think it's the perfume that stinks!!" said Matt while laughing "mom!!" Lizzie yelled "Matt leave your sister alone" "it's not my fault Lizzie -..." said Matt before being interrupted by the phone ringing "I'll get it upstairs, it's probably Gordo and Miranda"  
Lizzie ran to her room and answered her phone  
-"hey guys!" said Lizzie  
-"hola" said Miranda  
-"hey" said Gordo normally  
-"are you guys nervous?" Lizzie asked "why should we be nervous?" said Gordo "Gordo this day will be the day that decides our social status for the next years" protested Miranda "and don't forget the older boys!" yelled Lizzie "whatever... you two are driving me crazy!" yelled Gordo "bye, meet you guys in front of the school" said Lizzie before hanging up  
Lizzie went again downstairs and ate breakfast very fast.  
_ "bye mom, bye dad" said Lizzie ready to leave  
_ "need a drive to school?" asked Jo  
_ "no thanks" said Lizzie  
Lizzie wanted to make a major entrance, and appearing with her mom and  
her little brother wasn't really what she had in mind. Lizzie took on  
last look in the mirror and smiled with approval and headed out the door,  
feeling ready to face whatever came into her way. Lizzie stood in front  
of the schools main door, she took a deep breath and looked around, there  
were some tenth graders sitting on the ground talking and some twelfth  
graders around a very expensive car. "hey!!" said Miranda and Gordo "hey guys...well lets go in"  
The three of them pushed the doors and entered. The walls were a creamy  
white, with hundreds lockers.  
-"what do we do first?" Lizzie asked Gordo "well look up our names on those lists and see what number is our homeroom" he said simply The three of them walked toward the lists "homeroom 201" yelled Miranda  
They passed ten doors until they finally found the class room, the three  
of them took a deep and slowly opened the door, inside the classroom were  
many known faces for example Larry sat in a corner with a new shirt( it's  
a miracle!), Ethan was in front with Kate and the rest of the "populars".  
They entered the classroom and sat in the middle row. "Good morning students I am Mrs.Lane and I am your homeroom teacher as well as your history teacher... High School is a new beginning or a new unwritten chapter to your lives, please make it a happy and positive event in your life...while I organize some papers you can talk quietly"  
Lizzie was most anxious to talk to Ethan, she fixed her hair and went to  
talk to him "yo Lizzie!" he said "hey Ethan...so what did you do in the summer?" "be with me" said Kate loudly "Hi Kate" Lizzie said sourly "Lizzie lets just get some things straight... just because your in high school doesn't mean that by some weird chance you'll become popular, and Ethan's mine, get use to it!...later!"  
- "whatever" Lizzie said under her breath  
Lizzie went to Miranda and Gordo "can you believe her?!" Lizzie said "she's Kate, she'll always be mean and be there to ruin your life" "don't forget to take away Ethan" added Lizzie "I still don't understand your obsession with Ethan Craft, you've had a crush on him since junior high, I suggest you do what Mrs. Lane said start a new chapter in your life...meaning to move on!" said Gordo "your right Gordo...I'm in high school now, I need to move on" "ok students now follow me for your school tour" said Mrs. Lane  
Everybody followed her to the school entrance "you are not allowed to be here on lunch hours, since this is the twelfth graders area"  
next they followed her to the cafeteria, that was three times the size of  
there old school cafeteria "we are more open to give out different types of foods, for example: pizza, hamburger, hot dogs and other stuff...but please don't go crazy and eat way to much"  
then they followed her to the library "this is a very important part of the schools because it is known as one of the most complete and informative libraries compared to every other school"  
last to the basketball court. Lizzie was looking forward to see Ethan play although she had promised herself to move on. And the last place the teacher showed them was a big area outside the school that was made for people of there grade to hang out. "we feel that is difficult to start a new school and automatically begin classes, so what we will do for today is hang around the school...please do not cause trouble" Mrs. Lane said before she left "what should we do now?" Lizzie asked "you guys go ahead, I'm going to the library" said Gordo before he left "typical Gordo" started to say Miranda "let's go check out the boys" "ok"  
Lizzie and Miranda went to the basketball court and sat on some bleachers  
and watched some boys play. Out of the six boys playing one boy caught  
his attention, he had straight brown hair, blue eyes and a great smile.  
Lizzie followed him with her eyes everywhere. "Lizzie..." said Miranda waving a hand in front of her face "yeah!" "ok... which one is it?" asked Miranda "ok!...the one with brown hair and blue eyes" she admitted "cute!...go talk to him" "Miranda!... what am I suppose to say, Hi my name is Lizzie McGuire" Lizzie joked "well hello Lizzie McGuire" said a male voice  
Lizzie slowly turned around, all this time she was talking to Miranda and  
didn't notice that the boy she liked had sat beside her "Hi..." she said uneasily  
Lizzie turned to Miranda and smiled, Miranda winked her eye. "hi I'm her friend Miranda" she said simply "Hi... so what grade are you in?" he asked Miranda "ninth...you?" "tenth... so it's the first time your at this school... if you need someone to show you around call me" he said to Miranda before he got up to leave "first I got to know your name" "Kyle" he said before leaving to play once again  
Lizzie didn't understand what had just happened... was he into Miranda or  
into her?, it sounded like he liked Miranda better than her because he  
kept talking to Miranda and not with her. "he sounds cool" said Miranda "yeah" Lizzie said simply "so now you've found your guy and you can move on and forget about Ethan"  
Lizzie didn't say anything, Miranda sounded clueless that he had mostly  
talked to her.  
Lizzie didn't really understand what had happened. Lizzie and Miranda  
walked around the school until it was time for lunch, they met Gordo in  
the cafeteria. The three of them chose to eat pizza, they sat in one of  
the middle rows. "can I sit here?" someone asked  
It was Kyle and he was with 3 other friends. Lizzie was about to answer,  
but Miranda was too fast. "sure"  
Kyle sat in between of Gordo and Miranda and the other three friends by  
my side "so are you into sports?'' Kyle asked Miranda "not really, but Lizzie is!" she lied "cool"  
Lizzie was starting to get now sure that he preferred Miranda. The rest  
of the day Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo spent it the leisure area. "well better get going... bye guys" said Miranda when the last bell rang  
Lizzie waved, when Miranda was far away "probably her boyfriend will walk her home" Lizzie said not noticing that Gordo was by her side "what do you mean?" he asked totally confused "remember that you told me to move on... well I did, and I sort of thought that Kyle could be a potential crush..." Lizzie hesitated "but he seems to be interested more in Miranda then in me!" "well pick someone else" he said simply "Gordo it's not that easy... it's not like I'm choosing what to wear, I'm choosing the person I want to be with" "ok then let's say that he is into Miranda in not into you, what would happen?" Gordo asked "I don't know... see you later" said Lizzie before leaving  
Now Gordo was left all by himself  
- "I know how it feels to like someone and that person hasn't got a  
clue!" he said under his breath and watching Lizzie fade in the distance. 


End file.
